River the Echidna (current version)
River is an echidna hailing from the island of Ali'ikai, an isolated place formerly unknown to modern civilization. She is imbued with chaos energy, and from it has the power to control water. However, she isn’t much of a fighter, and rather spends her time as a nomad meeting new faces on a frequent basis. Concept and Creation Okay look, I've had River for a long time. Ever since I was like 13-ish and I should have outgrown this hobby but whatever. Not gonna lie, she's been reworked through a ton of crap. Multiple iterations, multiple stories and experiences and roles, heck one time I even made her human, but that's beside the point. After some time I was like "You know, I have nothing left for this character, I should probably just give her to someone who can do something with her." And so I gave her to Sigma. I worked on original projects, and made little fancharacters off to the side. But then for some stupid reason I started thinking about River again after like months of being away from her. Then well, I started brainstorming, got ownership back, and now here I am working on this page again. Probably will work on it until I die and still be unsatisfied. Personality River tries to be the kind of person who sees the beauty in everything. Even in the darkest, ugliest things, she will find something that makes it good. That being said, she always gives someone a second chance even when many others won't. But even then, she's still wary of others. She has a few trust issues, and has a hard time believing that people like her for who she is rather than what she is. So while she can love a lot of people, she feels that not a lot of people can love her. Regardless, she is very caring and kind to those she meets. Maybe not the most charismatic or the most quirky person, but she does put effort to try and leave a good impression on people. Her ultimate goal is to just make the others around her happy, even if sometimes she's not happy herself. River is not without her own set of troubles and insecurities. Her natural gift of hydrokinesis has been praised since she was young, and has always been a source of pride for her until recently. After she had left her home and realized that strange powers and abilities were commonplace around the world, her powers suddenly seemed... not so special. She began realizing that not only were her powers mundane by comparison, but that in the outside world, others have only shown interest in her for her rare species and color. They didn't really care for anything other than that. So, it's led River to occasionally lie about her species and powers in hopes that others would care about more than just that. Though unfortunately, these attempts have been fruitless save for a few individuals. Abilities Hydrokinesis - River has the ability to control water in any way, shape, or form, though she prefers to control it in a liquid form as it's easier than vapor or ice. She has more capability when surrounded by a body of water like an ocean or a lake, but her power is practically useless in a desert. Her preferred method of using water in combat is to make "claws" around her arms that are similar in form to the claws that echidnas in the real world possess. Water Claws - River can make large, claw-like appendages around her arms out of water. They can be pressurized to slash, but that’s not necessarily practical. She usually utilizes the weight of the water instead to hold down or push back an opponent. Outside of combat, River can “dig” with her claws, using the water to soften the ground. Sailing - Being born on an island that has a rather large dependency on fishing, River knows quite well how to travel open water by boat. Not necessarily with modern boats however, but rather with smaller, more primitive vessels that rely mostly on wind power. Bilingual - River is actually bilungual, only having recently become fluent in english. Her native language is a dialect of the ancient echidna language, a tongue once thought to be dead. She can also decipher echidna runes because of this. Weaknesses Chaos Dependency - River's life is directly attached to the chaos emeralds. If they are damaged, she feels pain from it, and if they are drained, she can fall into a coma. And if somehow the chaos energy imbued in her body is removed, she will risk dying within a short time span. No Combat Training - River never learned exactly how to fight with her powers, as it was never necessary. She never had to fight anyone or anything growing up and was never in a dangerous situation. So far she's only been able to teach herself very basic self defense, but she has very poor spatial awareness and lacks the confidence to fight well. Emotional Instability - River is not the most emotionally sound. She is very insecure, anxious, and easily depressed. If someone can get into her head, it will screw her up immensely and make her entirely unwilling to fight. If she’s attacked during an emotional episode, there’s no predicting how she might react. Relationships Zuasi River is one of Zuasi’s few, and closest friends. Most people don’t bother to understand or even interact with the hybrid, but River isn’t all that judgemental of a person, and they’ve been getting along well. River is good at calming her down and assisting her socially, which Zuasi appreciates a lot even if she’s bad at showing it. Zuasi doesn’t know how provide much for River, but for them it doesn’t really matter since she cares most about companionship. They may sometimes get into petty arguments, but they both know they mean the best for each other. Eris River looks up to and highly respects Eris. They are, for starters, under very similar circumstances as two chaos-imbued echidnas. She believes that she can learn from Eris, and is inspired by her intense passion of the sciences. However there is still quite a lot that she doesn’t know about Eris, and is still oblivious to her true intentions. Mayhem There are so many conflicting feelings for Mayhem. They started off their relationship great, River really wanted to impress him, and she believed that they would make a really good couple together. And well, they did! For a while anyway. It wasn't necessarily stable, they kept meeting at strange times and places and often by coincidence. Mayhem also has trouble communicating to her, and so River is still entirely unaware of his true identity. One time, while it's often for Mayhem to disappear for a day or two, he vanished for a whole four months. River was fine at first, but realized how unfair it was that he knew everything about her but she knew nothing about him, and now that he was gone for such a long time, she assumed that it was his way of breaking up with her without saying it to her face. She's moved past the relationship and is looking for a potential better partner, but Mayhem returned and is constantly trying to get them back together despite how many times she's snapped at him for leaving. Yet sometimes, she feels as though he's the only one who can like her, though this is mostly because Mayhem is great at making her believe she's not good enough for anyone else. Laika Laika is actually River's first real partner. They're not together anymore obviously, but they're still on good terms with each other. Laika teasingly treats her like a child, and that's partly the reason they didn't work out. Since Laika has been alive for so many years, she felt the age gap between her and River was too wide and awkward. River still looks up to and admires her, and while she was bitter about their breakup before, she has for the most part moved past it all and grown fond of her as a friend. Upsilon Upsilon is River's current partner whom she is incredibly fond of. He's like the antithesis of everyone she's been with before. Where as her last two partners were outrageous wild cards, Upsilon is far more collected, grounded, and matured. He's like the anchor that River needed and because of that she knows she can rely on him. She still feels doubts that he truly likes her (because that's just how anxiety works, source: me), but she has plenty of faith in him. He doesn't like to show his affection publicly very much, but River does, so when they're together it often looks like a lopsided relationship. History River was born on an obscure, remote island called Ali'ikai far from contact with modern civilization. Unfortunately, River was born very ill, and was teetering on death for the island’s more primitive medical knowledge couldn’t save her. Losing hope, her parents turned to a last resort, and exposed River to a chaos emerald that had recently appeared on the island (as the emeralds seem to enjoy popping up wherever). To their surprise, its power not only had restored her to health, but had changed her color to cyan. Shortly after, the emerald disappeared, vanishing to another part of the world. So from that point on, River’s parents raised her normally. Of course her odd colors earned some strange looks from other residents, but no one was necessarily disturbed by it. But at around the age of five, the girl had learned that the emerald had also gifted her the power to control water. Excited, she immediately began to show off to as many people as she could, and well, they were impressed, and figured this could be way more useful than just party tricks. Once she had gained better control of her powers, River helped out in all sorts ways around the island. She fished by lifting schools of fish out of the ocean in a bubble, she helped sailors around the island by moving the waves to their advantage, and she could dive down and bring back up valuable treasures or artifacts that had been lost to the ocean. Everything she did made her a local celebrity. But sometimes, she had stumbled upon items in the water that she had never seen from her island. Things made out of glass, or metal, and after finding enough of these things River and some others figured that there might be a world outside of Ali’ikai. In previous centuries, many sailors had tried to leave the island, but never returned, so everyone was more than a little hesitant to go out into open waters. But in centuries before, they didn’t have a girl that could command the ocean. So after some debating and preparation, River alone was selected to sail out. After some time, she arrived ashore a mainland continent, and even met locals, which she was a bit shocked by considering no one has seen any species different from her in centuries, while the locals all believed echidnas to be extinct. But after this encounter, River was being taught english and the mainlanders had established a peaceful line of contact between them and Ali’ikai. In the months that passed there has been introduction of modern technology to the island, as well as outsiders traveling to visit the island. While River could have gone home and enjoyed the rest of her life there, something deep down had bothered her. There was a whole world that had just opened up to her and yet no one in her village had the courage to explore it? River has always been on the timid side, but for once this felt like something that called to her. So… she decided to set out, and start venturing around this newly discovered world looking for purpose. Trivia *She has a very deep adoration for the ocean. *Also a really good swimmer even without using her powers. *Her clothes colors (red, white, and dark blue) are meant to represent the colors of the Hawaiian flag (which is totally not a nod to how Knuckles' colors reflect the Jamaican flag). *She is a Mercy main *She smells like seawater most of the time. Gallery Wtf sprite.png|I was and still am garbage at "sprite" art PkRB MandolinVsRiver.png|Smell ya' later, Reindeer! River.png|GokuisaHaiden, I just want to say that I really like that little water effect. It looks so freaking gorgeous! GoAwayAnna.png|HA when I had a Frozen phase. Elsa for best waifu. super lazy sketch.png|I know this is a joke back then but like, I actually love Sonic Boom now?? What's wrong with me? Photo on 2-12-14 at 9.43 PM.jpg|Wow, a lot of sketches. BUT WHO CARES, IT'S STILL FANART AND IT'S WORTH EVERYTHING! River the echidnur.png|OH MAH GOD. OH MY GOD. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. DAMN THAT'S FABULOUS. River Asleep 4 REELZ.jpg|River, humanized. Ever wonder why she's a little slow? This is why. Don't sleep during class, kids! (Created by Megan, KFG's sister) Riv-er LOL DASH NAMES.jpg|OH GOD BUBBLES YES! BUBBLE PARTY! But damn, this picture is gorgeous! I'veneverrealizedhowmuchthosecolorshurtmyeyes.png|"Hey I'm grump! I'm not so grump! And we're the GAME GRUMPS!" ... I don't have an excuse really, I just kind of made this out of boredom. Comic ish thing.jpg|Just a drawn version of a part from Gem High. Also one of my first comics ever. CrappyComic.jpg|C'mon Riv, you know I can't make a good boyfriend off the bat like that, so you get a canon character instead. Sketch Dump 1.jpg|Look at this garbage I made in 8th grade lol Dash has women.png|I love how she's the only one who's like "WTF is going on?" TooLazyToDraw.png|NO GOD NO USING BASES YOUNGER ME STAHP River Sprite.png|Put yo' hands in the air like you just don't care... River adventre edit.png|Adventure stuff is super shiny AND it looks cool! (SA3) River the River.jpg|River the River GenderbendEdit.jpg|Edited the Genderbend sketch... I shall call him "Tide"... Those effects tho.jpg|FREAKING YES BLACK KNIGHT TEAM! crappysketch.jpg|Introducing the overly supportive Mom and the overly protective Dad... also, somewhat of a sequel to that comic about shipping. Sightseeing.jpg|THE WORLD IS SO HAPPY! Now I'm craving Friendchips... Taking the fish out for a walk.jpg|Finished editing the Sonic Boom design... also, that's a cute little fishy. FUCK YES.jpg|My ego was freaking cancer. I am really freaking lazy.jpg|STOP WITH THE BASES also turns out that video freakin lied female Echidnas only have cloacas they don't have double vag FISH ANIMATION!!!!!!.gif|I have a feeling that goldfish will start to become a wiki-exclusive meme... Elsalon and Rivanna.jpg|Good for you, Elsalon, but you're still going back to Mobidelle. Awesomesauce of a pic.png|Dang, this is like the Justice League of the wiki or something... River thingy.png|ERMAHGERD MORE BUBBLES! Maybe if I ever make a shipping child out of boredom I'll name it "Bubbles" River wallpaper.png|BOOM, WALLPAPER! PUT IT ON ALL YOUR COMPUTERS! Output ufGkkU.gif|BYOTIFULL (click to see gif... Also, did Dash lose his shell or something?) What are thez.jpg|Parody of a Creepypasta that shares the same name Riv-Er x Mighty Lips.png|MIGHTY LIPS! Majestic as fuck.jpg|Well I said I wanted alternate outfits, and here's the formal one... those quill ribbons are optional, by the way. This is for you guys.png|WHY DID I USE SO MANY BASES I COULD HAVE DRAWN THIS BACK THEN RIVER BACKGROUND.png|Woah, another wallpaper background thing? ERMAGERD I LIEK IT! Also I'm starting to think that neon backgrounds make the best backgrounds... Oh wow Im SOOOOO original.jpg|LOL the red one doesn't even apply anymore and frick the bases stop Edited.jpg|Colored the swimsuit picture.... so yeah. Output iun7J3.gif|MAOR FREINDCHIPS RiverSu.png|I'm just going to say that she passed out at a party and woke up like this... Frozenbagoffricks.png|FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FO-RIVER! (Gah freakin' puns. Anyway, this is pretty dang awesome... poor Svilo though...) River The Porsche Non Render.png|River as a car (non-rendered) River The Porsche.png|River as a car again (FABULOUSLY rendered!) Screenshat2.png|So... was playing Sims 3 and this was a result... Creepy river mask.png|Oh my god, what? Baby.jpg|This is getting weird... GOD.jpg|OKAY TURN BACK NOW PLEASE HOLY LORD HELP ME OUT.jpg|I'M SERIOUS TURN BACK NOW THIS IS GETTING MESSED UP Upsiliver doodle.png|OKAY THINGS ARE BACK TO NORMAL NOW (I think) but anyways, just, D'AWW! Moments before disaster (colored).png|You know I actually referenced someone's fan animatic for this. It was for "Let the Monster Rise" from Repo! The Genetic Opera and it was really good you should check it out rather than look through my trash MiniRivvyColored.png|Re-did the younger version of River since I figured out how to draw kids sort of. Basically this is what she looked like from ages 6-8. Older River Colored.png|River somewhere in her 20's. Yes, her quills were slashed off, and yes, the fish is still alive years later. River the River 2.0.jpg|River the River 2: Return of the River Adorkable Chibi Rivvy.png|Chibi Rivvy all super adorable and all that... MY GOD SHE'S GOTTEN FAT. OH SNAP CRACKLE POP, IT'S ANOTHER SHIPPING PICTURE.png|THIS GALLERY HAS GOTTEN EXTREMELY CUTE NOW! We gettin' like these chibis and shippings and gosh darn cuteness everywhere with Heart backgrounds! ... I might need a dark piece of art to balance it out... >:D JEEZUZ.png|SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! Darling you give love a bad name! Heh heh.... BUT OH MY GOD WHEN I SAID DARK THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND HOLY CRAP! LIKE FREAKING HALF OF HER CLOTHES ARE TORN OFF AND HER HEART IS RIPPED OUT LIKE OMFG IT'S DASH THE RIPPER! Let it Flow.png|OKAY, BACK TO HAPPY PLEASE! So... basically this is that I imagine would happen if River learned how to make clothes out of her powers (TOTALLY NOT A WATER ELSA). Basically the sleeves are bubbles, the off-white sparkles are foam, and the dress is a miniature waterfall... 3RD DRESS MY GOD.png|Okay I seriously need to stop with the alternate outfits I mean dang. HOW MANY WILL I MAKE JEEZ- Anyways, this is her more casual-formal clothes, like what she would wear to Homecoming rather than Prom... it's also based off of some cosplay kimonos I've found on DeviantArt Adorkable Fail Hug.png|THE CUTENESS IS RETURNING UPON THE LAND! Yeah basically a lazy edit of the River and Upsilon chibis. River 001.png|I am the worst possible person for missing this for two freaking months I mean seriously what disrespectful person am I and I just can't- DollyRiv.png|Got bored one day and decided to test out traditional coloring. Also I figured my Silver plushie would make a fantastic model. Le ship- Le ship.jpg|Squishing dem faces up together ^0^ I dare you to look at the file description.png|Grown ups just having grown up emotions Screw_this.jpg|The fancy party they will never get to go to Just a little oh.png|Uppy's eyes tho More upsiliver lel.png|UPPY'S EYES SERIOUSLY Loveydoveykids.png|A little once-in-a-lifetime comic (because lord knows I suck at comic-making) for Valentine's Day (EDIT: I say I suck at comics but look at me now making tons of pages and being proud that I suck) Shorty Star.png|I always knew Riv was born to be Kagami :) Okay not really she's nothing like Kagami but this picture is still pretty nice! From the Chiblis.png|It's his birthday already? Nice! CEEEELLLLEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! Shorty star SEASON 2!!.png|Best class photo ever by Starlight River poster sketch by Sovash100.jpeg|This super freaking cute traditional-style Riv done by Sovash New River.png|design done by SA3, and I will definitely keep this as an alternate outfit New River WIP.png Flow4Dayz.jpg|FRICKIN CUTE by SA3 nice.png|Wanted to draw her chillaxing by the ocean Riv 2017.png|former design hair down.png|with her quills down Another flippin redesign.png|should have just looked up tutorials miss gender.png|we were messing around with drawing ideas and this came out Sand_guardian_guardian_of_the_sand.png|don't let your dreams be memes sailor time.png|I'd let her sail my boat if you know what I mean ;) (oh dear god please end me) gijinka time.png|crappy gijinka yay boom Riv.png|Sonic Boom Riv I guess (and also fishy is back) classic riv.png|Classic Riv because the Sonic Mania opening was inspiring MERCHIDNA WOO.png|I've owned this girl for like what 4-5ish years now and am just now drawing her as a mermaid? Kurisumasu.png|The first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a freak of nature in a pear tree MY FANART.png|Sigma drew a sketch for me some time ago and I colored it in so woo! Oh shit first try.png|not technically an outdated design, but she'll wear this to be casual sometimes Cute maybe.png|first time drawing them together >_> Oof ouch owie.png|Oh hey she's starting to resemble me again drowning.png|When you feel so miserable that you sorta want to die but fear death so you just throw yourself into the water and give up because you know you can't actually drown anyway older riv perhaps.png|Here's a new concept for adult Riv owo wats this.png|I was excited to draw these two until I realized they're too socially awkward to talk to each other oof boi.png|I want to change her body type to this but I'm nervous about it FUCK.png|thinkin about something, or more likely, someone, that makes her happy PAINTED.png|She's all painted up for Renewal now shade maybe.png|she actually really likes shades tho Oh good lord why.png|scrawny ass THICC.png|EXTRA THIQQ I LOVE THIS.png|SIGMA I ADORE THIS AND I ADORE THEM. ALSO, riv can't read so she's happy to listen to him reading it out loud lol powerpuff fcs.png|And the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls? suffering.png|I'm done lyin about this, this here, this is the truth bamriv.png|Scratch out that older picture a few rows up, this is Sonic Boom River. She's a lot more anxious than her normal version. Oh boy the ocean.png|totally not inspired by that one ATLA scene DO IT FOR WHOEVER edited.png|and as you're moving forward, balance is the key! Chill lo-fi hip hop beats to relax and study to.png|Riv chilling in a book nook snow riv.png|Forgot I never posted this but anyway Riv in snowy gear hoo boy alrighty here we go.png|Genderbend but with a dad bod because silhouettes owow what could this beee.png|human version outfits together.png|some alternate outfits belated pride riv.png|She is queer and there's nothing you can do to stop me I'm sorry i keep doing this.png|Screw you I'm changing her again dumb thingy.png|River: Into the River-verse Category:Females Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:LGBT+ Category:Elemental Abilities